Broken
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What happens when Edward left Bella in New Moon?
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Chapter 1: Suicide

Edward left me. I couldn't believe. I couldn't live without him. I still remember that terrible day when he broke the news...

_"Bella, I don't love you. Bye!" replied Edward._

_"No! Where are you going?" I cried. But, he was already gone..._

I stood near the cliff, ready to jump. If I can't have Edward, then I don't want to live. I wonder what Charlie would think once he read the note I left him on the kitchen counter. I had written it carefully, hoping that he wouldn't be too sad.

_Dear Dad,_

_If you're reading this, then that means that I'm dead. I'm very sorry, but here is the real truth. I can't live without Edward, so I've decided to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff near the ocean. Don't try to follow me. This is my choice. I'm sorry to leave you like this Dad. I know that you will try to follow me, so if you find the cliff and you see a suicide note nearby, that means that I've already jumped. I'm very sorry, Dad._

_Love, _

_Bella_

That was what I wrote before leaving the house and driving all the way to the cliff. I fetched out of my pocket my note and put it under a rock. That was it. I crouched down, ready to jump. Finally, I jumped. Oh, it was like heaven! I wonder why I wasn't dead. Before I knew it, I had landed in the ocean. I waited for death, but it never came. What? Suddenly, I felt a flying sensation. Later, I felt burning! Oh, how it hurt! Just let me die! The feeling lasted for about 3 days until I woke up, with my senses much more sharper. I looked up to see a man.

"Hey, your awake!" replied the man. He had golden eyes. Vampire! I gasped.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Jonathan. You are a vampire, you know, so if you find it shocking, it's ok," replied Jonathan.

To his suprise, I said, "I know."

"How do you know?" asked Jonathan.

"I can't say. Can I have the vegetarian diet?" I asked.

"Certainly. After our hunt, you may go where ever you want, young one. What's your name?" asked Jonathan.

"Bella," I said carefully.

The note that was left read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_To those who do not know me, but I am Isabella Marie Swan, known as Bella. On this day September 13th, my 18th birthday, I have commited suicide by jumping off this very cliff, since I cannot live without my love, Edward Cullen. Not that anyone would care. Bye Earth! I doubt I would ever see you again!_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

Chapter 2: Breakdown

I can't live without my Bella, who I left 1 year ago. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't go and see Bella, I went. I drove to Forks. Finally, I arrived at her house. Bella's familiar scent was at the house. I knocked on the door. No one answered. So I opened the door. The scene I saw was shocking. Charlie was holding a note in his hand and crying. On the table was a plate of spaghetti. I listened to his thoughts_. Why me? Why? Why? Why_? Hmm...interesting thoughts. That was what Charlie kept repeating in his mind.

Hesitantly, I said, "Charlie?"

Charlie whirled around. I saw his eyes were red and brimmed with tears. "You!" he said, pointing a finger at me. "It was all your fault that Bella is no longer with us!" _Definately his fault. If it weren't for him, my Bella would still be here. _

"What did I do, Chief Swan?" I asked politely.

"Here!" cried Charlie, and without another word, he thrust a note into my hand. I read over it quickly. "No! NO! It can't be happening. She couldn't have!" I moaned.

"She probably did, you monster!" cried Charlie. _He is a true monster, for causing my baby girl to die! _

Very softely, I murmured, "You're right, I am a monster..." I rushed out the door and went to the cliff, not believing Bella died. Then, I spotted it. The suicide note. The note my Bella wrote. I came back to Charlie's house, and without a word, handed it to Charlie.

He read over it and said, "It's true. My Bella did commit suicide..." Tears brimmed in his eyes. _No! This can't be happening. I should forgive Edward, since he didn't really cause this. _"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Edward, when Bella is dead. Please make my day by attending her funeral that I am planning," he pleaded. _I really hope he does attend. I really need the support when mourning for Bells. _

"OK, Chief Swan," I replied. I swiftly went out the door.

* * *

**Charlie**

I stepped out of my police cruiser, finding it oddly strange that it was quiet. I opened the door.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. Suddenly, I saw that on the table was a plate of spaghetti and a note. I swiftly read the note.

After I was done, I realized that Bella was gone. Gone! I cried. Why me? Why?

Suddenly, I heard the door open and a faint voice say, "Charlie?" I whirled around. There, right there, was the boy that broke my daughter's heart. Edward Cullen.

I suddenly hated him. It was him who caused my daughter to die. "You!" I screamed, pointing a finger at Edward. "It was your fault that Bella is no longer with us!" Definately his fault. If it weren't for him, my Bella would still be here.

Edward asked politely, "What did I do, Chief Swan?"

I couldn't say another word. "Here!" I screamed, thrushing Bella's note into his open hand. I saw him read over the note and his perfect face turn into that of shock.

"No! NO! It can't be happening. She couldn't have!" I heard Edward moan.

Feeling overwhelmed, I cried, "She probably did, you monster!"

I didn't really hear what Edward said, but I heard something along the lines of, "You're right, I am a monster..." I wondered what that double meaning meant.

Suddenly, Edward rushed out the door. Within a hour, he came back with a note in his hand. Without a word, he handed it to me.

I read over it. No! This can't be happening! Then, I figured it wasn't Edward's fault. I should forgive Edward, since he didn't really cause this. In a whisper, I said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Edward, when Bella is dead. Please make my day by attending her funeral that I am planning." I really hope he does attend. I really need the support when mourning for Bells. I decided the sooner the funeral the better.

I hoped that Edward would attend. I was relieved when he said, "OK, Chief Swan." Without another word, he left the house that Bella used to occupy.

* * *

~~~Later~~~

"Everybody, we have gathered here today to mourn for our lost one, Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella was a funny girl. She was an A student, and would always make everyone's day. We are sorry for her passing," announced the priest. We were all looking at the closed casket; closed because we couldn't find her body. Finally, her casket was lowered into the ground near her gravestone that said:

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_Friend of Forks_

_1992-2010_

What sad news. The rest of my family were as much in mourning as me. So I could visit the grave everyday, my family and I moved back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

4 years have passed since my Bella died. My family had to move again, but I went to Bella's grave often. 4 years since Bella's death has changed my family.

Carlisle would spend long hours at the hospital, not returning until late at night.

Esme would spend her days refurbishing houses, never talking to anyone but Carlisle.

I spent 99% of the time in my room dry sobbing and the other 1% of the time hunting. I was like a living shell, without a soul. Without my life. Without my Bella, the reason for my existance.

Jasper left our family for two reasons. The reasons being not being able to stand the emotions, and feeling bad for almost killing Bella on her 18th birthday. Rosalie left with him. We never knew why Rose left the family. Only Emmett knew, except he never told us the reason.

They left when the rest of us were hunting, so that we wouldn't try to stop them.

Emmett no longer told jokes. He would just stay in his room and dry sob, or go hunting, for he lost his both his mate Rosalie, and his sister and my mate Bella.

Alice barely shopped. We knew something was up then, since Alice was a shopaholic. She would shop once a month on a very long shopping trip, and not return until late at night. Then, she would either go hunting or dry sob in her room for loosing her mate Jasper and her best friend and sister Bella.

Before Jazz and Rose left, they each left a note to their mates and a note to the whole family. Life would never be the same again.

**Alice**

I never knew how Jasper managed to leave without me noticing. I see everything. By the time I saw the vision of them leaving, we were too late. They had already left during the time the rest of us were hunting. I saw a short note adressed Ms. Cullen on the desk. I opened it and read:

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you. I just had to for two reasons. First, I couldn't stand all those sad emotions, especially with Edward. _

_Second, I feel it's my fault that Bella died. If I didn't almost attack and kill her on her 18th birthday, then Edward wouldn't leave her. If Edward didn't leave, then Bella wouldn't wound up dead._

_Don't try to find me; you'll never find me. Please just leave me be. I love you._

_Jasper _

No! My Jazz, gone! I couldn't believe. I sank down on my knees, feeling really sad.

**Emmett**

By the time I arrived back from my hunting trip, it was too late. I never knew why Rose didn't come with me to hunt. I now know why. When the rest of the family and I were away hunting, Rose and Jasper left. Rose left a note on our couch addressed to Mr. Cullen. I opened it and read:

_Dear Em,_

_I'm very sorry to be the one breaking the news, but I have decided to leave the family for two reasons. First, I can't stand to live with Edward, what with all his mourning and crying. The sadness is just too overwhelming._

_Second, I feel it is my fault Bella died. I mean, I was so mean to her! I didn't even get the chance to say I'm sorry or something. I've caused this family enough misery. I'm sorry. Don't try to find me._

_I love you._

_Rosie _

My Rosie, gone! I sank to my knees and dry sobbed. Rose...Rose...Rose!

**Carlisle **

On the couch was a note addressed Cullen family. I opened it, and read out loud to Esme and the others:

_Dear Cullen family,_

_Thank you for taking us in. We are very sorry to inform you that we have decided to leave this family for good. Jasper and I have caused you enough misery. Jasper felt it was his fault that Bella died. He was the one that almost killed her. Plus the emotions are just too overwhelming for him. Well, we aren't here to cause more misery. We are sorry for leaving on such short notice, but what's done is done. Good bye, Cullen family._

_Love,_

_Rosalie and Jasper_

As soon as I read the note, I saw that Esme had a pained and shocked look on her face. Alice and Emmett looked ready to cry. Edward had the same pained look on his face. How could we lose 3 members of the Cullen family? Bella _and _Jasper and Rosalie. This was just too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Rosalie**

I remember how Jasper and I left...

_For the past feel days, Jasper had felt more moody then ever. I wondered why. So I didn't go hunting that day. I stayed behind. I caught Jasper heading out the door._

_"Jasper, where are you going?" I hissed._

_Jasper whirled around and said, "Don't tell anyone and don't stop me, but I'm leaving the family." That was shocking. It was exactly what I seriously considered doing._

_"Let me come, too!" I begged. I even had letters ready in case I did decide to leave. I ran upstairs at the speed of lightening and dropped the note on the couch Em and me shared and came back. I dropped another note on the couch in the living room and said, "Let's go."_

_We went out the door, never regretting our choice..._


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I do not own Twilight. I just enjoy writing stories in Stephenie Meyer's world. I don't own it, however. Anyway, it is complete.

Enjoy,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for a while. You see, I teach six classes a day, and recently I assigned my AP English classes with a 7 page analytical essay. Those take a long time to grade. There are 20 people in my class. I teach 2 AP English classes. The classes are arranged A-G. I teach AP English B and C block. I have A block off. I also teach English 10 Honors. I recently gave them a test on the _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I have many tests to grade. You see, I teach Honors English for two blocks. I teach them D and E block. There are 25 students in each class. That would be a lot of tests to grade.

I also teach World History II Honors during F block. The students recently handed in big projects with analytical papers for me to grade. That is a lot of grading, since there are 30 students in my class. Finally, I teach AP US History. I assigned them a 10 page research paper, and even though there are only 22 students in my class, I must grade 10 page research papers. Plus, the marking period is ending next Monday, and I promised my students I will get them graded by then. Therefore, I must stay and grade papers. I know, it's boring. Sorry!

Alisita Lalila Burns


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

**It is almost Thanksgiving! Can you believe it? Fortunately, I have finished my grading days ago. But, my husband John had me to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday! I must get busy, since cooking Thanksgiving dinner is tedious work. We will have friends and numerous different family over for the dinner. I am responsible for the turkey and most of the dinner, while my friends and family will each bring one dish.**

**Plus, in my planner, I have planned a test tomorrow for my students before the half day. Then, I must grade it. As you probably know, I tend to get behind on my grading because of things happening at home, what with my children and other things. Plus, I just hate grading. It gets boring when you must grade paper after paper. Since I hate grading, I tend to push it off till the last minute. I can't grade all the time. I do have a life with my family.**

**I also must drive my children to their many practices and lessons on Saturday. They weren't canceled; can't you believe it? I must also go shopping. Arinnia wants a new backpack, and Katyala needs new clothes.**

**I am just too busy! Sorry. It's OK if you're angry at me. I understand. I only have this little time to quickly compose this mail. Now, I must go!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

Wow! Thanksgiving has already gone by. Unfortunately, I have some housework to get done, and of course my grading. I will, and I promise that I will update 3 out of the 6 stories next Wednesday. Not this coming Wednesday, but next Wednesday. By then, I should be pretty much free. But, you must tell me which stories you want updated.

I must let you know that December is not really my month what with Holiday Bazaar coming. I must also assign some work and give my students tests before Christmas.

But, if you tell me which 3 stories I should update, I will get them updated by next Wednesday.

Thanks for your patience,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

Well, I am pretty offended by some of your comments.

If you're wondering, yes I am a teacher. I am an English and History teacher, but the truth is, I am a bad teacher. That's why I will be taking some classes on education and getting a degree in education. That way, I will become a better English and History. The truth is, I am terrible at creative writing. Essays, in particular, persuasive and analytical essays are what I mostly like to write. I usually write nonfiction essays. That's why I joined this website. When I said I joined in order to better my writing skills, I meant my creative writing skills. I mean, I am good at correcting creative writing pieces, but am bad at actually writing the stories. That's why I am going to join a English Literature. Hopefully, I can get a degree in English Literature. I only have a degree in English. I am also planning on joining a creative writing class just to better my creative writing skills.

I am even thinking of giving up teaching English and just teach History. I mean, in History, all I really need to do is teach History. When I assign my students papers, they are easier to grade, as they would be research papers.

Therefore, even though I had promised I will get the stories updated by Wednesday, I am changing my mind. Yes, you can be angry at me, but I am very offended by your comments. Unless you stop writing comments on how bad of a teacher I am, I won't really update that much over the course of December. I am busy with classes, grading, and I am very offended by those comments. I mean, it is not easy being a teacher. It's not easy being anything.

Because I am very offended,

Alisita Lalila Burns

PS: I was planning on updating this story, but since I got many excruciating comments about how bad of a teacher I am from many of you, I am changing my mind.

NEWS:

**_NO UPDATES THE MONTH OF DECEMBER! I AM PERSONALLY OFFENDED BY SOME OF YOUR COMMENTS. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I FEEL BETTER, WHICH WOULD PROBABLY BE UNTIL JANUARY, AFTER THE HOLIDAYS! _**

Not sorry at all,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I am still offended by most of your reviews. I am continuing this hiatus. This hiatus will continue throughout December and will last until Feburary 1st, 2011.

Also, I am not giving you my diary. I don't even own a diary!

NOT AT ALL SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

I am very offended. I have time; I'm just offended. If people don't want me to update, I will gladly honor their wishes. I am discontinuing all of my stories until further notice. If I change my mind and decide to continue the stories, I will let you know.

Sincerely,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Readers,

Sorry, but the stories are still discontinued.

Alisita Lalila Burns


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

**Dear Readers,**

**I continued "Crossover" to see what people would think. I actually believe that I get better and nicer reviews if I don't update. Ever heard of cyber-bullying? This is what most of you people are doing. You are cyber-bullying to make me feel terrible. I do confess that I did put in too much about myself. You are not suppose to post your personal information online. However, right this moment, I don't care. **

**So, all of my stories are discontinued from now on.**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. I certainly will not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns **


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Readers,**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. You do not need to ask me. All you have to do is let me know.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Midnight is already finished, as most of you don't realize.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last author's note, I think. Crossover has been taken by someone else. Anyone who wishes to take any of my other stories may do so now, before Christmas break.**

**This is your last chance,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**If any of you are wondering who is continuing Crossover, I have put the story on my favorites section of my profile. Also, Princess of the Volturi will be taken soon. This is also a reminder to all of you. If you want any of my stories, you must take it _before _the deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Then, I will keep the other stories on hiatus, and will update them later.**

**Happy Pre-Christmas :),**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will like to say two things.**

**1. Broken and A Different Twilight has been taken.**

**2. Just a friendly reminder to take my stories _before _Christmas Eve! There will be no exceptions to this rule. I will not grant anymore wishes to take my stories after Christmas Eve. **

**Yours truly,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


End file.
